Hitsugaya Sial Day
by kaze seimaru no ichi
Summary: Hitsugaya kenal sial berturut-turut, bagaimanakah aksinya menghadapi kesialan itu. mari kita lihat


**Hallo para readers, Kaze Seimaru no Ichi kembali lagi dengan membawa Fic G2LA (Gaje, Garing, Lebay+Aneh).**

Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf. Mungkin ada fic semacam ini tapi bukan maksud saya untuk memplagiatkannya, tapi ide fic ini dari kejadian yang pernah saya alami, *readers: author lagi curcol ni yeh?**readers di lempar bom ma author**readers menghindar dan gebukin author bareng-bareng* namun memang saya memberi tambahan-tambahan bumbu agar terlihat lebih lucu. *padahal hati author sedih banget**readers: sumpah ni author hobinya curcol**author malah ngeluarin ciuman limited editionnya ke arah readers cewek**readers cewek menghindar dan kompak ngelampiran sampah kearah author*.

.

.  
Disclaimer : Titi Kubo tetap pemilik Bleach.

.

Genre : Sebenarnya fic ini ceritanya sedih, tapi karena takut di gebukin, jadi genrenya Parody/Humor.

.

WARNING : OOC, FG2LA (Fic yang Gaje, Garing, Lebay+Aneh).

.

TITLE : Hitsugaya Sial Day.  
(KAZE SEIMARU NO ICHI VERSION).

.

.  
HAPPY READING

.

Pagi yang cerah telah terkontaminasi *mank susu* hanya oleh seorang anak manusia yang Gj nan aneh, yang tidak lain, tidak bukan, tidak mungkin lagi dan pasti yaitu seorang yang (pendek) tinggi (rambutnya) *di hyourinmaru ma Hitsugaya* yang bernama Hitsugaya.

"Wadoh... Udah jam setengah tujuh ni" teriak Hitsugaya sekencang-kencangnya mengalahkan kekencangan *mank lari* suara soi fon yang lagi marah-marah *di tendang soi fon*, ia berteriak karena eh karena *nyanyi ni yeh* melihat jam digitalnya yang memunculkan angka 06.30.

Akhirnya dengan cekatan (baca: tergesa-gesa) ia berlali menuju kamar mandi, lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan rapat. Setelah itu ia menanggalkan seluruh kain yang melindungi tubuhnya *kok jadi rate M yah*, lalu ia bergegas mandi. Setelah itu mulai keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera mengenakan seragamnya. Lalu ia mengambil tasnya yang berada di meja. Tapi anehnya ia melakukan semua itu dalam waktu 5 menit saja *tepuk kaki untuk Hitsugaya*. Dengan cepatnya juga ia melesat untuk mengambil roti isi dari ruang makan, dan melaju menuju bagasi, diambilnya sebuah motor dan dilajukannya dengan cepat menuju SMA Karakura.

Di tengah perjalanan Hitsugaya hampir menabrak kucing, anjing dan hewan lainnya yang lagi parade. Namun dengan kemampuannya ia berhasil melewatinya.  
10 M kurang dari sekolah, Hitsugaya mendapatkan sebuah hadiah (baca: musibah) yaitu kemogokan motornya, dengan ikhlas hati (baca: terpaksa) ia mendorong motornya, namun hadiah (baca: musibah) masih ada lagi yaitu hadiah siraman air bekas hujan. Hitsugaya pun marah-marah.

"Woy d#g¥ your eyes *gj dan sok english* kau taruh mana" teriak Hitsugaya marah.

Akhirnya Hitsugaya pun sampai di sekolah dengan style yang ancur abis mengalahkan ancurnya gaya ikaku *di zanpakuto ma ikaku*. Namun untung ia tidak terlambat. Ia langsung memakirkan motornya. Dan menuju ke kelasnya, namun sebelumnya ia membersihkan dulu mukanya. Pada saat akan membuka pintu kamar mandi, bel berbunyi. Ia pun langsung lari menuju ke kelas nya. Untung kali ini ia masih selamat, namun ia tidak selamat dari tertawaan teman-temannya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" ucap guru dengan ramahnya. Menurut kabar angin katanya ini Guru yang termasuk suka (banget) memberi hukuman, dan ia bernama Mr. Byakuya.

"selamat pagi pak" teriak semua murid kompak.

"Kumpulkan PR Kalian sekarang". Ujara Mr. Byakuyu sedikit garang.

Murid-muridpun mengumpulkan PR mereka kecuali Hitsugaya yang sibuk sendiri mencari buku PR nya.

"Hitsu, kamu gak ngerjakan PR?" ucap Byakuya (dengan garangnya).

Dengan berat hati Hitsugaya pun harus berkata "Ketinggalan pak".

"Apa Ketinggalan, kalau begitu saya akan memberimu hadiah, dan hadiahnya adalah..." ucap Byakuya yang langsung membuat Hitsugaya sedikit lega.  
"Hadiahnya adalah... Membersihkan kelas, mengelap kaca-kaca dan mencabuti rumput halaman belakang". Mendengar itu Hitsugaya sedikit lega, karena halaman belakang tidak begitu luas.  
"Eh jangan salah dulu yang saya maksud kaca itu semua kaca yang berada di sekolah ini". Ucapak Mr. Byakuya tak ayal membuat Semua murid Sweatdrop kecuali Hitsugaya yang pucat pasi membayangkan hukumannya tersebut.  
"Hitsu, kerjakan semua itu saat pulang sekolah."

SKIP TIME.

Bel sekolah yang telah berbunyi, bagaikan sebuah tanda bagi Hitsugaya bahwa ia akan mendapatkan Hadiah (baca : hukuman) dari Byakuya. Dengan wajah yang senang (baca : sengsara) ia berjalan gontai mengambil sapu yang berada di belakang kelas.

"Hitsu, ne... Ne... Ne... Kau harus mencabut rumput di halaman belakang". Ucap Byakuya yang langsung membuat Hitsugaya shock.

"Mau di taruh mana muka ku yang cute ini" ucap Hitsugaya dalam hati, karena malu lantaran di halaman belakang saat pulang sekolah banyak siswa putri yang nongkrong.

Dengan berat hati Hitsugaya harus mencabuti rumput plus meneriwa tertawaan dari FGnya di sekolah ini *eh ternyata kecil-kecil eksis juga*.

SKIP TIME AGAIN

4 jam telah berlalu. Hitsugaya telah menyelesaikan semua Tugas-Tugasnya. Ia pun pulang sambil membawa motornya yang mogok dan celananya yang robek saat membersihkan jendela depan.

Namun di tengah perjalanan Hitsugaya mendapatkan Hadiah (baca: musibah) yaitu kehujanan. Hitsugaya pun sontak berlari sekencang-kencangnya, dengan tubuh mungilnya ia menuntu motornya.

Tiba-tiba "byur" suara cipratan air menggema seantero jalan Jeruk yang pendek, di lanjutkan dengan suara umpatan Hitsugaya yang cukup keras *mank batu* untuk membangunkan beruang dari hibenarsinya.

Akhirnya Hitsugaya sampai dengan style super ancur, mengalahkan keancuran sampah-sampah lemparan readers cewek ke arah author *readers cewek: mau lagi loh**author: ngak deh , pis*. Anehnya pada saat di rumah tidak ada satupun orang yang berada dirumah, apalagi rumah terkunci. Akhirnya ia pun membuka hpnya yang berada di tas, tak ayal ia terkaget karena sebuah sms.

.  
From : Brother.

Eh Hitsu, kakak dan semua orang rumah pergi ke pemandian air panas dan vila. Kami pulang besok malam. Karena kamu kelamaan kami meninggalkan mu. Oh ya, kunci rumahnya di bawa Shinji Semoga harimu menyenangkan.

Hitsugaya langsung menangis histeris di tengah hujan, akhirnya dengan perasaan sedih bercampur marah ia (terpaksa) masuk lewat jendela. Karena ia juga mendapt sms dari shinji yang bunyinya Shinji lagi ke rumah temen, pulangnya nanti malam.

.  
**.**

THE END.

.

**Sekian fic dari saya semoga menghibur**


End file.
